Villainous Endings: Shan Yu
by CosmicHorse
Summary: Epilogue to Villainous Beginings: Shan Yu. Read before or nothing will make sense.
1. 1: Truth

Villainous Endings: Shan Yu

Chapter 1 ~ Truth

[**AN**: We join this story when Shan Yu has taken the Emperor and it is just the two of them. _**Please read Villainous Beginnings: Shan Yu before reading this one. NOTHING will make sense otherwise**_. I'm tweaking this scene a bit so please, don't kill me. ~ CH]

"No matter how the wind howls, a mountain cannot bow to it." The Emperor said coldly.

"I am no wind." Shan Yu said, lowering his sword. "And you are no mountain. You are an old man who ordered a wall built. It was you who started this war!"

"You started this war! You killed my daughter." The Emperor roared back.

"It was an accident!" Shan Yu yelled back, clutching his sword hilt.

"You brought this upon yourself." The Emperor said.

Then Shan Yu realized that the Emperor had said that he killed Su Lin. "I didn't kill her." He said, his voice calm.

"The troop that returned from your city informed me of how my daughter died. A wild horse galloped off a cliff. I doubt a 'wild' horse would not know where a cliff was." The Emperor said.

"Jade would never—"

"You trained the horse to kill her!"

"I loved her!"

"You never loved her!"

Shan Yu turned and grasped his sword hilt tighter. No man would remain alive long after accusing him of not loving Su Lin. "I loved her! I died that day as did my family!" Shan Yu roared, placing his sword blade against the throat of the Emperor. "You may have lost a daughter, but I lost a wife and child."

The Emperor's eyes widened. The Imperial soldiers burst into the room, rescuing the Emperor. Once he reached safety, he glanced back to see the battle between his soldiers and the Hun warrior. Shan Yu fought like he had nothing to lose. In reality, he didn't. The sooner the Hun died, the sooner he could be with Su Lin in the afterlife. Once the soldier from the mountain revealed 'him'self, Shan Yu attacked the woman. She moved like Su Lin did; graceful yet deadly accurate.

She even pinned his shirt to the roof with his own sword. A large firework was barreling towards him. Shan Yu closed his eyes, seeing Su Lin. The rocket ripped him away from the roof, shooting him into the fireworks house. He exploded. The sky light up in a colorful display.

The Emperor stared after Mulan as she galloped on her horse down his steps. She was so like Su Lin… He stood alone, surrounded by his people. Shan Yu had never lied to him; he had often been told by his generals that Shan Yu was an honest, ruthless fighter. He looked to the sky, remorse and realization hitting him like a ton of lead. "What have I done?" he asked to himself. "What have I done?"


	2. 2: Always

Chapter 2 ~ Always

Shan Yu walked along a worn path. The land around him was dully colored but very bright. He was walking somewhere. He really didn't know where, but he was going to get there. A small house appeared on the horizon. The path led to the house. He walked up to it. A large horse stood next to a smaller one, grazing on the grass. The horses looked familiar. The smaller one looked up. It was Cheng. The stallion nickered at his master, trotting over to him. The large horse also looked up. Jade.

The sound of nickering horses alerted the people in the house. A small boy opened the door, looking directly at Shan Yu. "Father!" he shouted, a smile on his face as he ran to Shan Yu.

Shan Yu crouched down, catching the boy, laughing with him. Another person emerged. Shan Yu felt his stomach drop. Su Lin smiled at him. He carefully lowered the boy to the ground as she began to run towards him. He caught her, spinning her around before catching her in a passionate kiss. He lowered her to the ground, resting his chin on her head. "Why are you so tall?" she asked, making the Hun look down at her.

"The better to hold you." He replied, scooping her up in his arms again.

Yan cam scampering out, followed by a low flying Hayabusa. The pair of birds chirped happily at his arrival. Shan Yu held Su Lin close, their son hugging his leg. Sweeping her arm out to the house and the surrounding landscape. "Welcome home Shan Yu." She said and suddenly all those who had fallen during the war appeared in their own houses, reunited with their families once more.

Shan Yu nuzzled into her loose hair. "I'm home where ever you are." He said, pressing a kiss onto her neck.

She sighed, leaning into his chest. They stood there, just looking into the nothing while their son scampered and played with their loyal mounts and fowl. Their hearts beat as one, just as they always had… as they always would.

The End


End file.
